There's A Lot to Say
by DjDangerLove
Summary: There's a lot to say about Neal Caffrey. One-Shot


There's a lot to say about Neal Caffrey.

One could talk about the 'alleged' thief, the faultless conman or the impeccable painter turned master forger. You could talk about his works, his cons, the myths that follow his name. When his name is brought up in conversation, you could mention all the identities that have had the honor of branding a charming smile, exuberant blue eyes and clandestine hands.

One could talk about his brilliant mind, a mind that gets him into and out of trouble, a mind that races and struggles to grasp the things his handler tries to explain and desperately tries to teach him. You could mention how his mind keeps him moving, forcing him to fight a battle just to keep still, or the way it almost dares his heart to take over the decision making part of his life.

One could talk about his personality, one oh so hard to find, a personality where loyalty picks up the pieces when deviousness prevails. You could mention his childlike innocence, despite his criminal record, in a world that seemingly doesn't allow it.

* * *

><p>"Well Reese, there is a lot to say about Neal Caffrey." Elizabeth Burke answered after a long period of silence, with a heavy sigh and a sip of wine.<p>

In a crowd of FBI agents and a few consultants, Elizabeth stood next to Reese Hughes staring at her husband and his consultant, though the title of consultant didn't sit well with her.

"That is quiet the truth, Elizabeth." She heard her husband's superior respond as she watched Neal elegantly sip his wine until he ungraciously choked on the drink as Peter knocked his own glass over. Her husband scrambled to get the glass back up on its correct end and once he succeed, he took a deep breath and saw Neal struggling to do the same.

"Yes, it is." Elizabeth agreed while laughing at Peter slapping Neal on the back in an awkward attempt to help the younger man breathe between coughs and laughter.

"But you didn't answer my question." Reese said. She turned to look at him. She stared at him for a long time, choosing her words carefully.

"So, what do you think of Neal, after all this time?" He asked again. She glanced back towards the topic of their conversation, glad to see him breathing properly while teasing Peter and even more proud of Peter for being a good sport about it. She wasn't sure if Reese was just striking up a conversation or had a different end game, but she heard genuine interest in his voice, so she gave him an honest answer.

"Well, like I said, there's a lot to say about Neal Caffrey." Elizabeth said, motioning towards the young man. "But there is one thing that says more about him than any con or scheme will."

Hughes' brow knitted in confusion. Elizabeth sensed the uncertainty.

"I could go on all day about his looks, his charm, his...brilliance, despite that it has been used for illegal activity. You know, say all the things every one of these agents is thinking, say all the things they send around the Bureau." Elizabeth bit back a laugh when she saw Peter grab Neal's arm, halfway in route to his wallet, and Neal's spilt second reaction of shock to being caught before it was masked with a practiced innocent grin that usually got him out of trouble.

Hughes still had a skeptical look on his face.

"A lot of people are just sitting around, waiting to tell Peter 'I told you so.' " Elizabeth said, hopefully politely, implying that Hughes tended to be one of them.

"I don't want to." Hughes responded flatly.

Elizabeth felt her chest swell slightly, hearing Hughes non-directly placing some faith in Neal.

"Neal may not make the best decisions and he may make mistakes, but he sees more in Peter than just another mark." She saw Neal nudge Peter for some reason, then Peter return the gesture by shoving Neal off his chair onto his feet.

Reese nodded his head and took a sip from his drink.

"Neal knows what he will lose if he chooses his old life, but in the end it is all the people wanting to tell Peter he was wrong, to tell him 'I told you so', that will lose the most."

"What do you mean?" Reese asked, looking at Elizabeth.

"If they are right about Neal, they will lose Peter, too."

Reese looked back over to the agent and consultant. After a long moment, he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, yes they will."

Elizabeth wasn't surprised when Reese agreed with her. Anyone who paid close enough attention could see that if they lost Neal, Peter Burke wouldn't ever be the same. Elizabeth and Reese saw Neal say something to Peter that made the agent's laughter stop, then after finding them standing a few tables away, he made his way over towards them with Peter following closely behind. Reese started to leave, but Elizabeth stopped him.

"To answer your question, nothing says more about Neal than being friends with an FBI agent. He's risked being sent back to prison and his life, for my husband. And if Peter is willing to risk his job and his own life to protect Neal, then he's obviously good enough for him." Elizabeth smiled. "And, if he's good enough for Peter, he 's good enough for me. There's a lot to say about Neal Caffrey, but it is better to be part of his life, than to be the one talking about it."

Reese didn't show any expression other than a slight nod of his head, then walked away right before the agent and consultant walked up.

"Are you boys having a good time?" Elizabeth asked.

"I am, especially since I have Peter's wallet." Neal answered with a boyish grin, holding the agents wallet up, with three fingers.

"How, how did you..." Peter stammered in disbelief, but only for a moment. "Neal! Give it to me."

"Peter-" Neal said slowly, taking a step back.

"Now." Peter warned.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh as Neal tossed Peter his wallet and walked away from them, probably to find Diana. She wrapped her arms around Peter's waist while he placed an arm around her shoulder as he placed his wallet back in his pocket.

"He's got every agent at this party on their toes. More than half of them have their hand on their wallet." Peter said, with a small laugh.

"But not you."

"Yeah, and what's that say about me?" Peter asked, but really wasn't expecting an answer.

"That you know he will take it no matter." Elizabeth responded.

"But you know he will give it back."

Peter waited a moment. He found Neal across the room chatting with Diana, while every other agent at the FBI annual party kept one eye on him.

"Some might say you trust him." Elizabeth's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"That's not trust." Peter countered.

"Oh? Well then, what is it?"

"It's taking a leap of faith," Peter answered, using his wife's advice from the healing Bible case a long time ago. "A leap of faith, I'm proud of."

* * *

><p>There's a lot to say about Neal Caffrey.<p>

One could talk about the 'alleged' thief, the faultless conman or the impeccable painter turned master forger. You could talk about his works, his cons, the myths that follow his name. When his name is brought up in conversation, you could mention all the identities that have had the honor of branding a charming smile, exuberant blue eyes and clandestine hands, or you could talk about the people who have made his name a name worth keeping, which says more about him than anything ever will.

**AN: Just a random one-shot conversation that I came up with. I'm not sure how I feel about it, it is a little different. So, feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


End file.
